Apparatus are already known, which cut channels into the tissue, in order to provide a space for the reception of the particles. These apparatus are, however, disadvantageous in that, as soon as the apparatus is withdrawn from the drilled channel, the tissue can only contract itself to a limited extent and thus the particles can escape from the channel. If no channel is drilled there is not sufficient space for the particles in the tissue.
Furthermore with tissues, which are in constant motion, such as the tissue of the cardiac muscle, it is difficult to position and affix the apparatus for the insertion of the particles.
The problem underlying the present invention is therefore to provide an apparatus for inserting particles into a tissue, which apparatus can be ideally positioned and affixed and which allows the insertion of particles into the tissue, without the danger of the particles escaping from the tissue or being pressed out of the tissue, once the apparatus has been removed.